Comme un poison
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de Mars. /!\ Spoil fin saison 1. Il sentait son pouvoir se consumer, mais ce qui le tuait le plus, c'était elle. [Mikoto X Anna]
**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Toxique**

 **Pairing : Anna X Mikoto**

 **Fandom : K Project**

 **Date : 07-03**

* * *

Suoh Mikoto la regarda une dernière fois et une douce chaleur emplie son corps déjà brûlant. Il sentait son pouvoir le consumer, mais ce qui le tuait le plus, c'était elle. Cette proximité si illusoire.

C'était insupportable, bien pire que de sentir ses forces devenir incontrôlable et s'échapper de lui.

Ce poison s'était répandu dans ses veines dès leur première rencontre, même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Ça c'était confirmé quelques mois plus tard lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans l'eau, en train de se sacrifier pour essayer de sauver sa tante. Même à 10 ans et en étant presque monochromate au rouge*, elle avait une force de caractère remarquable. Lorsqu'elle avait finalement ouvert ses grands yeux rouges dans les siens, il avait su qu'il était fini. Il lui appartiendrait corps et âme. Son problème, c'est qu'ils avaient 13 ans d'écart.

Ça aurait pu n'être pas grand-chose, ça le serait dans quelques années à vrai dire, mais il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas si longtemps. Son existence en tant que Roi était vouée à être celle d'une étoile filante : lumineuse, mais extrêmement courte. Il les protégerait, la protégerait, jusqu'à la fin mais il sentait ce dénouement se rapprocher de plus en plus et ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer le rendait fou. Cette toxine qui coulait dans tout son corps et noyait son cœur lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Il était dépendant d'elle. Mais il ne lui dirait sûrement jamais, car il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle n'en aurait déjà lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Il espérait d'un côté qu'elle ferait sa vie comme une personne normale, l'oubliant peu à peu, alors que son autre moitié lui hurlait de se battre pour qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais.

Il était vraiment en train de devenir fou. Il ne savait plus quoi choisir.

La mort de Tatara Totsuka avait eu le mérite de le ramener brutalement sur Terre et de lui occuper l'esprit, bien qu'elle ne fit qu'empirer son état émotionnel et donc son emprise sur son pouvoir. Le Feu se faisait de plus en plus brûlant, même pour lui, et son Epée se désagrégeait bien plus rapidement qu'avant. Il ne tiendrait pas six mois de plus. Sûrement qu'il mourrait lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé l'assassin de ce stupide gamin trop confiant qu'avait été son ami.

Le Roi Bleu tenta de l'avertir et de le calmer, mais Suoh avait toujours été une tête brûlée et écouter les ordres était la dernière de ses occupations. Lorsqu'il sut où se trouvait le Roi Incolore, il s'évada en faisant tout fondre sur son passage. Il adorait dorénavant quand son pouvoir le subjuguait, c'était grisant et ça lui permettait d'échapper à ses pensées. Seule la force comptait.

L'affrontement avec Reisis Munakata avait été ennuyant et l'intervention du Roi Argenté fut grandement appréciée par le troisième Roi. Il pouvait enfin tout abandonné. La libération de son pouvoir pour tuer les deux Rois allait le vider de ses dernières forces, et il savait que son Epée ne tiendrait pas. Il n'hésita donc pas. Cette vie insupportable qu'il vivait en souffrant silencieusement depuis bientôt trois ans allait enfin cesser.

Il ressentit une dernière fois le Feu, le vrai. Celui qui brûle tout en réconfortant. Celui qui détruit et qui protège. Celui qui est fait de haine et d'amour. Il s'abandonna à lui et le laissa le consumer jusqu'à la fin. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Les deux autres avaient disparu. Mais cela ne l'importait finalement pas beaucoup. La vengeance ? Quelle futilité alors qu'il aurait pu vivre une vie longue et heureuse à ses côtés. Il eut soudain froid, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti, et il se sentit vide. Comme si tout lui avait été enlevé. Il leva la tête et remarqua que son Epée de Damoclès était éteinte. Puis elle commença à chuter.

Il regarda le Roi Bleu.

« Tu dois encore faire le sale boulot. »

La lame glacée lui entailla la peau, mais la douleur n'exista pas pour lui. Il avait plus important à faire : _« Désolée Anna, je ne pourrais plus jamais te montrer ce joli rouge. »_ Son sourire lui revint en tête alors qu'il expirait pour la dernière fois. Elle saurait.

« Mikoto ! »

* * *

 ***la monochromatie est une maladie neuronale qui fait qu'on ne voit qu'une seule couleur.**


End file.
